ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The PixelByPixel Service
The PixelByPixel Service, formerly just a subpage of The Canon Modification Service, is my image unpixelation service. PLEASE DON'T USE ANY OF THESE UNLESS YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION, BECAUSE A LOT OF THESE WERE NOT EASY TO MAKE. FrankenstrikeLego.png|''Omniverse'' Frankenstrike action pose ForeverKnightOmniverseLeaderLego.png|''Omniverse'' Sir Morton Forever Knight RightSide Lego.png|''Omniverse'' Sir Morton and Forever Knight to his side ForeverKnightProcessAllThree.png|All three of the Omniverse Forever Knights UltEchoEchoOV Lego.png|''Omniverse'' Ultimate Echo Echo HumungousaurByLego.png|''Omniverse'' Humungousaur action pose TennysonsByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Tennyson family SandraByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Sandra Tennyson CarlByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Carl Tennyson BenSandraByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Ben and Sandra Tennyson BenByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Ben Tennyson AlbedoByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Albedo Albedo COMPLETE2.png|''Alien Force'' Albedo in Good Copy, Bad Copy HumungousaurLookByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Humungousaur BenOSOmnitrixByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Ben with the Prototype Omnitrix BenAFOmnitrixByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Ben with the Prototype Omnitrix after it recalibrated BenAFOmnitrixCOMPLETE.png|The Prototype Omnitrix after recalibrating Ben Inspector13 ByLego.png|Ben in Inspector 13 RathUA COMPLETE.png|Albedo as Rath in Double or Nothing RathUA2 COMPLETE.png|Ben as Rath in A Knight to Remember GravattackByLego.png|''Omniverse'' Gravattack in Food Around the Corner EchoEchoByLego.png|''Omniverse'' Echo Echo in Special Delivery SwampfireByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Swampfire in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 SevensevenByLego.png|''Alien Force'' Sevenseven in X = Ben + 2 BenPhone.png|''Omniverse'' Ben in O Mother, Where Art Thou? BenHurtKhyber COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Ben in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 Ditto COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Ditto in O Mother, Where Art Thou? SwampfireOVByLego.png|''Omniverse'' Swampfire in Have I Got A Deal For You BenTrapped COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Ben being trapped in Return to Forever MINUS THE TRAP (U mad?) AlbedoArm COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Albedo in The Ultimate Heist Albedo StrikePose COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Albedo in Fistful of Brains Articguana COMPLETE.png|16 year-old Omniverse Articguana AlbedoTrueForm COMPLETE.png|Albedo's true form Rath OV COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Rath in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 UltimateSpidermonkey COMPLETE2.png|''Omniverse'' Ultimate Spidermonkey, I was originally going to exclude the pipe, web, whatever that is, in his left hand, decided not to Albedo Crying COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' 11 year-old Albedo in For a Few Brains More Ben UA OV ByLego.png|''Omniverse-fied'' Ultimate Alien Ben in Many Happy Returns BenAboutToTransform COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Ben about to transform Ben10K Diamondhead COMPLETE.png|''Ben 10,000'' Diamondhead Lucy Staring COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' 16 year-old Lucy Mann in Mud is Thicker than Water LucyMannYoung COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' 11 year-old Lucy Mann in Mud is Thicker than Water LucyMann COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' 16 year-old Lucy Mann in Mud is Thicker than Water Ultimatrix COMPLETE.png|The Recreated Ultimatrix Atomix COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Atomix in For a Few Brains More AtomixPose COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Atomix standing pose Ultimate Gravattack COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Ultimate Gravattack in For a Few Brains More BenUA OVPose COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' 15 year-old Ben standing pose Ben Looking COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Ben in Max's Monster Albedo Talking COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Albedo in Fisftul of Brains Ben10K Diamondhead Standing COMPLETE.png|''Ben 10,000'' as Diamondhead DwayneCardLineColor.png|Progress on a Prototype Ben from a business card of Dwayne McDuffie's, when Alien Force was still early in development Ben Prototype COMPLETE.png|A Prototype Alien Force Ben from one of Dwayne McDuffie's business cards Big Chill Albeydo COMPLETE.png|Albedo as Big Chill in The Ultimate Heist Diamondhead Night COMPLETE.png|11 year-old Ben as Diamondhead at night in Arrested Development OV Intro Lego1.png|Four Arms from the Omniverse intro OV Intro Lego2.png|Four Arms & Feedback from the Omniverse intro OV Intro Lego3.png|Four Arms, Feedback, & Grey Matter from the Omniverse intro OV Intro Lego COMPLETE.png|Four Arms, Feedback, Grey Matter, & Wildmutt from the Omniverse intro OV Intro Lego4.png|Four Arms, Feedback, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, & Eye Guy from the Omniverse intro OV Intro Lego5.png|Four Arms, Feedback, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Eye Guy, & Way Big from the Omniverse intro OV Intro Lego6.png|Four Arms, Feedback, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Eye Guy, Way Big, & Crashhopper from the Omniverse intro OV Intro7.png|Four Arms, Feedback, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Eye Guy, Way Big, Crashhopper, & Bloxx from the Omniverse intro OV Intro Lego8.png|Four Arms, Feedback, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Eye Guy, Way Big, Crashhopper, Bloxx, & Bullfrag from the Omniverse intro OV Intro Lego9.png|Four Arms, Feedback, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Eye Guy, Way Big, Crashhopper, Bloxx, Bullfrag, & Snare-oh from the Omniverse intro RumbletumByLego.png|Queen Rumbletum sketch for my friend Gcb Dem Bugs For Echo.png|Hulex for Echoson Gwen For Ethan COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' 11 year-old Gwen Tennyson in Ben Again for Upgraderath BenShrug COMPLETE.png|''Alien Force'' Ben Tennyson for Brandon 10 AlbedoTransform COMPLETE.png|''Omniverse'' Albedo about to transform for Ultra3000 Before I show my "Mega Unpixel" gallery, let me explain what a Mega Unpixel is. A Mega Unpixel is an unpixel that I have unpixelated characters and the background, instead of one where I just focus on a certain character or group of characters, and add my own background. RB3 Crew COMPLETE.png|Gwen, Kevin, and Zed on the Rust Bucket III Time: 6 Hours (Plus 2 1/2 Hour Break) GenderSwap Request PROGRESS.png|Process of unpixelating a request from my friend Gcb GenderSwap Request PROGRESS2.png|Continuing the process GenderSwap Request PROGRESS3.png|Third step in the process GenderSwap Request PROGRESS4.png|Fourth step in the process GenderSwap Request PROGRESS5.png|Fifth step in the process GenderSwap Request COMPLETE.png|Complete version of the unpixel Humans #''Omniverse'' Ben 10,000 (Ben Again) #''Omniverse'' 11 year-old Ben (Ben Again) #A Fanon drawing of a younger Eon #''Omniverse'' 11 year-old Lucy Mann (Mud is Thicker than Water) #''Omniverse'' 11 year-old Albedo Aliens #''Omniverse'' Ultimate Humungousaur (A Fistful of Brains) #''Omniverse'' Unconfirmed Alien Unpixel Humans #''Omniverse'' Albedo (For Rob) #''Omniverse'' 11 year-old Gwen (For Ray) #''Omniverse 12 year-old Kevin (For Ray) #''Omniverse Teen Albedo (For Shadow) #''Alien Force''/''Ultimate Alien Albedo (For Shadow) #''Heroes United ''Upgrade Rex (For Cdog) Summary: Major headache List is incomplete Aliens #''Omniverse Ultimate Echo Echo (For Ultra) #''Omniverse'' Goop (For Ultra) #''Omniverse Ultimate Articguana (For Shadow) #''Omniverse ''Cannonbolt (For Ulti) List is incomplete Which kind of unpixels do you think are my best? Normal - Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Normal - Omniverse Mega Unpixels #Ask for my permission 'before''' using any of my unpixels. #Give me credit whenever using an unpixel. #Don't ignore these rules. Category:Art Services Category:Lego Master Category:Services Category:Interactive Category:Unpixels